Once Upon a Tyne in New Kelp
Once Upon a Tyne in New Kelp Tom and Shubie road trip to the Big Barnacle for an overdue honeymoon. Season: 1 Episode: 15 Total Episode Count: 15 Prod. no.: 1BQT16 Featuring: Tom, Shubie, Archie McFall Also Appearing: Vera, Taylor, Tyler, Sandals, Harold, Lenny, Dennis, SpongeBob SquarePants, Sandy Cheeks, Pearl Krabs, Patrick Star, Plankton, Squidward Tentacles, Jason Sudeikis, Will Forte, Tyne Daly, Phillip Seymour Hoffman, Carrie Bradshaw, Samantha Jones, Charlotte York Goldenblatt, Miranda Hobbes, Cast of Saturday Night Live, Rex Reed, Regis Philbin, Donald Trump, Robert DeNiro Plot: Tom reveals to his pals that he and Shubie haven't yet taken their honeymoon and asks the gang for ideas. Coach McFall reveals his former fling with Tyne Daly in New Kelp City. Inspired, Tom takes Shubie on a road trip to the Big Barnacle, and to Shubie's dismay, Tom allows the Ukulele Bottom gang to tag along while the kids are left with Dennis. The next morning, Shubie and Tom try to enjoy their time while the rest of the gang wander off, but the guys soon get into trouble and Tom must abandon the day's plans with Shubie in order to resuce the guys. Tom tries to make it up by taking Shubie to a Broadway show but its a cover from helping Coach McFall reunite with Tyne Daly. When Coach McFall actually meets Tyne Daly, they find his breakup wasn't exactly under pleasant circumstances. Frustrated with being neglected by Tom, Shubie leaves and returns to the hotel bar. Rebuffing Tom's attempts to make up, Coach McFall tries to apologize and is so pathetic that Shubie decides to help him. After a makeover, they meet Tyne after a taping of Saturday Night Live. When Tyne still doesn't want to hear from McFall, Tom and Shubie hatch a plot to have him read from a monitor while they type in the words for him to read to Tyne. Tom's speech soon drifts into an apology to Shubie and Tyne becomes more interested in McFall as well. They go their separate ways for a romantic night. Packing up to leave the next day, they find that Coach McFall has upset Tyne. They quickly leave New York. Meanwhile, Vera, Taylor, and Tyler decide they don't want to be left behind so they leave Dennis while he is asleep and stow away on the trip so Vera can get discovered as a star. When they get to New Kelp, Vera manages to convince a hotel clerk she is to appear on the Maury Povich show and gets them a free room. Vera and the boys to the MTV Studios to pitch her reality show "Vera Rules", which is readily accepted. When they return the next day to begin filming, they find they have been the victim of a prank show called So You Think You're Pitching a Reality Show But You're Really Being Taped for a Prank Show!. Vera is still happy to have been on television until she finds it has already aired and no one watched it. Dejected, the kids try to find their parents for a ride home. Just missing them, they are left behind. Trivia *The main cast from Family Sponge appear in the episode to cut a scene away from Sandals back-talking with a bad group. Rating TV-14: DLS <<Previous - Next>> Category:List of The Tom Show Episodes Category:The Tom Show Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:2013 Category:Maureen4595